


The Pit’s NOT the Pits

by CongressIsAliens



Series: The Rando Bando September Saga [1]
Category: Marching Band/Colorguard/Drumline
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Front Ensemble, Happy Ending, High School, Marching Band, Pit - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF YOU WILL DIE, Very fluffy, marimba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CongressIsAliens/pseuds/CongressIsAliens
Summary: Sometimes the pit isn’t always the pits, no matter what the battery says.(but it’s a lot of fitting large stuff through small doors)(and pushing large things)(but it’s also loads of fun.)





	The Pit’s NOT the Pits

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a marching band story. If you are not a band person, beware.

**Wednesday**

Another day of band. 

It’s mid-September, and everyone is slowly hitting a wall. Myself included. Even though I have won multiple percussion awards, with nearly perfect technique, Cassandra, our pit tech, is pushing us hard, me even more so than our counter parts. Emily in the rack, Brianna on synth, Aiden on electric bass, Ginger on vibes as well as Liam, the 8th grade pit person of the year, that crazy freshman who decided to get a marching xylo off Craigslist and do that this year with 1 year of experience as a flute player, Elaine, and me, Levi. 

Oh, and Kaitlyn. Can’t forget the one girl that makes me nervous as all hell, but I could talk to for hours with. The cute girl with the boyishly cut blond hair, the thick rimmed glasses that accentuate her round face perfectly, the little lisp she has that’s hardly noticeable but oh-so-cute, and the maddeningly adorable way she’s always so enthusiastic. Of course, I really, really, _really_ want to ask her out, but I can’t help but think she doesn’t feel the same.  

Then again, maybe, just maybe, I have a chance. I’ll have to talk to one of her good friends, crazy marching-xylo Elaine, to see if I do.

But before that happens, I need to get through rehearsal without dying. Or Cassandra killing me.

 

** Monday **

 

“Ughhhh finally, a water break that’s more than a gush’n’go. Hey, Kaitlyn, get my back?”

”Alright one sec. Ok, gotcha.” 

”Thanks, you’re the best. So, how’s pit pit going?”

“Good. And marching pit is good?”

”Yup. Although not being able to see my feet is a problem while marching. Little further?”

”There ya go. Hey, got any plans for the weekend?”

“It’s Monday.”

“So, no?”

“Not really.” 

“Cool. Hey, uh, I wanted to ask you a question.”

”About?”

”...Levi.”

”Okay...hang on gotta stretch the other way.”

”Anyway, ask away. I’m all ears.”

”Do you think Levi likes me? I think he’s really cute and smart and funny. But I don’t know if he likes me.”

”Yes. He does. Even when all of us have Stevens blisters, he’ll still play something he knows you’ll enjoy when you’re watching. Plus, the way he looks at you sometimes is kind of like I want to ask you out but I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

”What?”

”I’ve been working on body language, and posture, so I’m noticing other people’s a lot too. Plus, with Levi, it really isn’t hard to tell.” 

“Huh?”

”Hey band! Time to get back on the field! You got 30 seconds before pushups!”

”Ughhhhhhhhh. Dang, I sound like an old woman when I get up. See ya.”

”See ya!”

 

** Next Monday **

****

I talked to Elaine before rehearsal, and she said that the crush was mutual, so I should just _ask her out already_  like Jonathan says when I talk to him about it. But it’s already mid music block and I’m still arguing in my head when Cassandra yells **CUT** and proceeds to berate me about missing a crash. Or three. It’s not like one rehearsal really matters anyway.  I just want to go ask her. But I want everything to be perfect. I’m sick of this, I’ll ask her today. During transit, why not. 

And then it’s time to transition to the field, and Kaitlyn’s marimba gets stuck. I'm helping her out, (pit helps pit, always) when a wheel spins out and sticks it solidly in the door. It’s gonna take a lot of force to get it through, and while I’m more of a _lets finagle and twist this and remove bars and cymbals so we don’t hurt anything_  guy, it’s really stuck. So what do I do? Tell her _stand back, Kaitlyn_  and yank as hard as I can. It’s the frame that’s stuck, not the bars or mallet bags, so I can get away with it.

It works. (Unfortunately there is now a large scrape in paint about ankle high. Oh well.) And Kaitlyn pushes it left around while I pull right, and it’s out. And because we’re the only two around, (Ginger and Liam went first then me, then Kaitlyn, and the marchers are long gone) I try to ask her out, right there, because now or never, and before I even get one word out, she turns bright red, mumbles _thank you_  to the ground, and kisses me on the cheek before saying _we should go to the field._  I immediately, of course, flushed a brilliant scarlet, and rather than do something bold like kiss her back, I mutter something strong and sexy like _yeah uh right we uh should yeah um yeah_. But of course, the whole time, my mind is going crazy. She kissed me! I feel like that should be more emphasized. KAITLYN KISSED ME. I could hardly focus the whole rehearsal. Cassandra seems really mad. I still don’t care, But I still need to ask Kaitlyn out. 

Still. 

Wednesday.

 I’ll ask Wednesday for sure. 

 

** That Wednesday **

“I still feel like I shouldn’t have done that.”

”Kaitlyn. It was not a mistake. He does like you.”

”Yeah but what if-“

”What if what?”

“Oh, hey, Levi!”

”Yo, Kaitlyn, I’m gonna go to the bathroom, if I’m not back in time, tell Tech I’m there.”

”Ok...”

”So, how are you doing, Kaitlyn?”

”Uhm...good...”

”Good. Got any plans this weekend?”

”Not really, no...you?”

”Well, I was hoping I would...”

”Really?”

”I was hoping I’d be on a date.”

”oh. you have a girlfriend?”

”Not yet.”

”Huh?”

”Would you like to go get dinner after the game with me Friday?”

”Wha...oh...uhm...yes! Of course!”

”Hey band! Field in 30 seconds!”

”Uhm...we should go. Uh, do you know where Elaine is?”

”Right there.”

”Ok. Let’s go.”

 

** Mid November (after the Championships Final Round)**

“Great job, cutie!”

”Aw, thanks. You’re always so enthusiastic. So, I’m Cutie instead of Leevy now?”

”...yeah...”

”It’s ok, I like it. Hey, uhm, can I kiss you?”

I can see the surprise in her eyes, before her face light up. 

“Of course!”

I grinned. It had been 2 months, and I was finally bold enough to ask. And, hey, it worked!

I took her face in my hands and pulled her in for our first kiss. And although I was vaguely aware of the few flashes from phones and someone’s joking shout of _no PDA in uniform!,_ I was able to whisper in her ear a couple seconds later-

“And I like you, too.” 

The win was just the icing on the cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited for consent and stuff


End file.
